


... lazily

by lilija_the_red



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Heatwave, M/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: Heat waves are brutal. Jack tries his best to make it better for Zhao Zi





	... lazily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/gifts).



It’s too hot in the room. Too hot to do anything, for a fact. That’s for sure, at least if you’d ask Zhao Zi.

Heat waves are brutal. But to his luck it’s Saturday, his day off, so he could blissfully stay in bed, with the blends down, blankets kicked off half way, the air conditioning blazing. Too bad when the air conditioning in your apartment doesn’t work properly, though. In comparison, the bedroom is the coldest place. So naturally, he chose this place to wait out the day. Even if it isn’t particularly cold at the moment. Oh well, at least he can melt in peace.

The worst thing about heat waves like this, is that you can’t do anything.  
It’s simply too hot to exist.

Even for food, the temperature is too high. Which is telling for Zhao Zi.

Zhao Zi lets his hand wander over the vacant spot in his bed, where he knows Jack had been earlier. When did the other man get up? And what is he up to?

Zhao Zi abandons the thought, already feeling how his brain starts melting.

A different thought crosses his mind. Ice-cream! He could do with some ice-cream.

But getting some, would not only include him getting up, but also facing the hotness creeping outside the bedroom. So, he decides against it.

Zhao Zi lets out a quiet groan, rolling over to his side. His eyes fall on the dino plushy on the nightstand. It had to be placed there. For it’s own safety. The nightstand is a safe place, safe from sweat and –

The door creaks open, capturing Zhao Zi’s attention. In the frame he can make out Jack, standing out against the light coming at him from behind. And with him comes in a wave of hotness.

Zhao Zi whines. “Close the door! Quick! Or the last bit of cold will leave this room!”

Jack snorts, but closes the door, nevertheless. He makes his way over to Zhao Zi and lowers himself onto the bed and next to Zhao Zi.

“There’s nothing but hotness left in this room, I’m afraid.” Jack says, a smirk sitting on his face. He leans down, holding himself steadily in place, his face hovering centimeters above Zhao Zi’s, eyes locked with his. It’s his relaxed smile, Zhao Zi knows all of them by now. A nice kind of warmth spreads through his chest and stomach. Nothing like the sweaty hotness around.

He smiles back softly.

Jack holds the eye contact a moment longer, before letting his eyes wander over Zhao Zi’s face, down his neck and to his exposed chest.

He got rid of it hours ago. It’s way too hot for clothes.

Jack hasn’t talked up again. Zhao Zi looks up through half lidded eyes, worry setting in. “What is it?”

Jack’s eyes snap up at once, finding his. “Nothing.” And sure enough a wide smile splits his face. It’s reaching his eyes. Zhao Zi loves these the most. He relaxes against the cushions, closing his eyes again.

“Okay then.”

He can feel the mattress dipping as Jack moves, and with a swift motion he’s above Zhao Zi, his legs straddling him, wayward hands mapping out his chest, closely followed by warm lips, trailing lazily behind.

Jack hums, as Zhao Zi irks into the touch without meaning to.

“No”, Zhao Zi whines half-heartedly. “It’s way too hot.”

Jack’s hands stop moving and for a second Zhao Zi regrets saying anything.

“Is that so?” Jack’s voice is thick like honey, his eyes crinkling in the corner as he looks up from where he’d just kissed Zhao Zi’s stomach.

Although taken aback by the view, Zhao Zi nods.

Jack presses a last slow kiss to the skin underneath his fingertips. Then he rocks up, stealing another kiss right from Zhao Zi’s lips.

And heat wave be damned, Zhao Zi finds himself coming back to life just enough to lean into the kiss, hands grabbing onto Jack, pulling him closer. He’s enjoying the way Jack’s tongue moves, enjoying the way his body is pressed against his, enjoying the warmth emitted by his boyfriend taking over his, too – no, okay, he still doesn’t enjoy the additional warmth.

“Jaack”, Zhao Zi laughs, wiggling out of the grasp of his boyfriend. “Lets postpone it to when my body isn’t melting anymore and we can cool down.”

“We could take a cold shower”, Jack suggests, now rolled on his side, hands still on Zhao Zi’s chest, face soft.

“I hate cold showers.”

“I know”, Jack grins.

“And cold showers aren’t that good anyway.”

“I know.” He presses another kiss to the corner of Zhao Zi’s mouth. “Wait here.”

Before Zhao Zi can protest Jack is up and out the door.

Zhao Zi doesn’t have much time to wonder, when Jack comes in shortly after, propping himself up on the bed, hand behind his back.

“How about some other refreshment?”, he grins after a moment and conjures up two wrapped popsicles.

Life gets back to Zhao Zi’s body, his eyes widen, bliss obvious on his face.

“Oh, I’ve been dreaming about ice, earlier! How did you know?!”

With a gleeful yelp he grabs one of the presented popsicles, pressing a quick peck to Jack’s lips. He’s practically beaming. “You are the best!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> feedback is always welcome :)
> 
> this was a prompt fill on [my tumblr](%E2%80%9D)


End file.
